silverwingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Retarded Adventures of Murk
Retarded Adventures of Murk is the sequel to Murk's journey. It's still....unusual. Chapta Onez!!!!! LOL Murk waz tired of exploditating, dying, getting pwned aztec style, and failiong at getting to the tree. TRedfdZZZZTREE!TREE!! Oops, sorry, that was Murk. "TEH TREE!!" Now let'z get this party started!!! You crank that Soulja boi!!! You crank that soulja tree!!!! Murk qwaz danzing and talking about treeezzz!!111/ Then he died. Again!!! Now that we got the story fired up, let's make murk die! "What did u zay u noobb lozla??" "NOthing Murk!" anyway, the storeez goin!!! Murk flew around saying "TEH TREE!" Murk landed onto a tree. He went inside the hole....and got pwned by a squirelll. "Graggh!!!" screamed Merk, "IT'z a chuck norris squirley!!" "I THOUGht squirllz were cute!!!" "TREEEZZ!!" Murk wzas killed by the squirell. Wow, pathetic. " Teh no!" mUrK wanted to deztroy teh noobs hoo wer kiling him! fgbsz Murk took out his trusty bazzooka from the last....story with blog language..... and teH kIlED ztuf with mAx paYne!!1111!111!!!11!! Teh lolz! IT's max paen!!!!!!!111!!!!!!!!!!33111!!!!! Lolza~! Tehn murk killed gf hmax paYne and teh game franchese iz noew called Murk Payne!!!!!!!! Lol!! Teh awzeome!1111*1408*! 9oh crud! Noew.. enuf about maxz paYNE. Timez for next awSOMEW CHApTEeR!! 4 teh won! Jabta too!!! Murk flew into a nuceeleer testing ground and went kaboomity!!!!!!!!!!! Murk died 4ty too timez!1!!11!! Yayz!!!! Szo Murk hAz to truely diE now, riet? oh Noez! Murk came back!!!11!! "Teh lolz!!!!11!" he zed. "I ceme back cuz i'm merk!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!111!!!!1111111111!!!" Then a bunch of bio-waste monsters comed out and pwned him!11!! LOLZ!!!! MUrk failz!!!!!!! Tehn murk ToOk out a phazer tfrom star trek!1!!! He started shoting LAzah beeMz at teh monzetrs and tehy bLew up1111!!!!1! "Zpace, teh final fronteir, tees r the voyages of teh starshep tree-prise! 2 exzplore strange noo wor;lds! 2 zeek out life and new civlisashuns...and go where no retarded bat hAz gone bevore!!" Then klingons came and blew up murk and he dyed. Lol!11!!!1!! MuRkz a Noob!!!11111111!!!!!!!!!!!11!!! ! PwNag < muRk!11!11! TeH L:olz!!!!1 MuRk didn't wike si fye stUfF bUt ee hed an idDeeah!1!11 Murk jumPed owt of teh treeEpRise!1!! He was about 2 land on teh uppper werld!11!11 but he berned Up in tEh atmozfere!1!11!!!1 He died!!1!!! ChaPterr tree!!!!!!1!1!1! teH lolz! Murk's a noob!11!1!!11 OH noEZ` mErk livEdZ!@!!!! We musdt shotot lAzhas at HIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!1!! Gragggh!!!!!!!1!!!!111!! Windu! Take a chill pill! Fine.... Murk deCiDuid 2 plAy Fllout tree!!1!1!!1 MuRk ztaryed 2 blow stuF ubp and ShOOT lASZzZsah! ATehn MUrK waNtd 2 get a weal gUn and It APPEAred out off nowere1!1! MURK flEw around ShootiN' peePlz. "Teh LolZ!1!!1!m TemE 4 u ubERn00bZ to get pwnT11!11111!!!!!" Tehn teh polIzce came and shot Merk. ChAPTZa 4z UBERpwen u n00bZ!11!1- MUrk crYED!!1!!! Tehn, MERK HAdzed an IDEEEEA so he wudn't go 2 Jaeil!1`!1!1 Lol!1!!!!!@@22! Murk ZANG A sONG 2 diztractuh teh noOBs o leery o reily o hare n' o hara, there's no one as irish as barack obama toor al ooo toor a loo tor a loo tor a llama... there;s no one as irish as barack obama! If you don't believe me, i hear you say, but barack's as irish as was jfk his grand-daddy's daddy, came from old moneygall a small irish village well known to y'all O llery o reily o hare n' o hara there;s no one as irish as barack obama. tor allo tor a loo tor a loo tor a llama there's no one as irish as barack obama He's as irish as bacon, and cabbage and stew he's hawain he's kenyan american too he's in the white house he took his chance now let's see barack do river dance o leery o reily o hare n' o hara, there's no one as irish as barack obama toor al ooo toor a loo tor a loo tor a llama... there;s no one as irish as barack obama from the lakes of kelarney, to old terman ama there's no one as irish as barack obama the hockey mom's gone and so is mcain they're cheerin' in texas and borisobaine In moneygall town, the greatest of drama there's no one as irish as barack obama o leery o reily o hare n' o hara, there's no one as irish as barack obama toor al ooo toor a loo tor a loo tor a llama... there;s no one as irish as barack obama Steven O'neil a great man god, he proved that barack was from the outsod, they came by bus they came by car to celebrate barack in ollie haye's bar o leery o reily o hare n' o hara, there's no one as irish as barack obama toor al ooo toor a loo tor a loo tor a llama... there;s no one as irish as barack obamao leery o reily o hare n' o hara, there's no one as irish as barack obama toor al ooo toor a loo tor a loo tor a llama... there;s no one as irish as barack obamao leery o reily o hare n' o hara, there's no one as irish as barack obama toor al ooo toor a loo tor a loo tor a llama... there;s no one as irish as barack obama!!!!!!!11!!! Teh plociez loved MURK's song and Aesoped him and HE WAZ FREEZ!1!!! ZOMG!1!!!! lol!1!1! Tehn muRK flew AWAY 2 hIZ treeHOUse LOL TREHIOUZE uberPWNT!1!!1111 Murk had a compuTER and He searched on youtube HoW 2 GET IN2 tEH TRREEEE!1!1! ChApTErrrrEAD FIVuh Lol! Murk FounZ a Videeeee0 So muRk lol clCIKED aon teh VIDE000 and saW teh INStructioXZZ>.........."NEverZ going to give U UP.....U knoW teh Rulez and so do I.....' MURK sZreAMred. "OH NOEZ!1!11! I JUSZT GOT RiCK rOLLEd!!!!!1!!" Lol! Murk got rick rolled!1! Murk"Z a PWNT n00b!1!11!! MURK waZ so SAd that HE blEW up!1!!!1! LOlz!111!1 n00b!1!! TehnN mUrk saw teH TREE!! And It SzatrtEd 2 rain YOshi eggz and MUrk died. Murk WEent in 2 teh tree. LOL!!!!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Murk turned IN2 a pile of Ahsh.!1!1!!!!! :))))))))))))))))) LOL! UBER SMILEYs!!! LOL LOL ZOMGZ! Murk"Z regFOREMD!@!!!!1!!!!!!!!!! WE MUzt shout lazerz AT HIM!!111!!!!!!!!!111 fdgdfgdsv So merK started eating cheezburgerez lol-bats. n00bz lol_BATZ uberpwmn loozers lik lol-catsx!!!!!!!!! Tehn, @ll 0f a z|_|dden, n00bz starting shooting uberz0rz lazah beemmz at teh Murk! Merk dodged wit uber epicn3ss, but w@z uber pwned by ZuPer epicness!11!!!1 "Z+tupid n00bz11!!" Merk cRiEd. "Uz r teh l00zzorz!" Tehn, ma